This invention relates generally to air conditioning, and in particular to improved duct paths for an air conditioning unit designed for placement and use upon the roof of a vehicle such as a recreational vehicle (R.V.).
Typically, a rooftop air conditioning unit is seated upon a mounting frame that passes downwardly through an opening in the roof into the passenger compartment or comfort zone. The frame typically is divided into two sections, one of which conducts return air from the interior of the vehicle into the air conditioner and the other of which conducts supply air from the air conditioner back to the interior of the vehicle.
Generally, the ceiling assembly of a ducted type recreational vehicle air conditioner is designed for the transverse discharging air, namely, the paths of the air flow are toward both sides, left and right. This design causes bending of the duct paths which significantly reduces the system performance; and as a consequence, the efficiency of the air conditioning unit is adversely effected.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve air conditioning units in particular, and more specifically air conditioning units that are mounted upon the roofs of vehicles such as recreational vehicles.
A further object of the present invention is to provide improved ducting for an air conditioning unit which is mounted upon the roof of a motor vehicle.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide the apparatus which distributes conditioned air more evenly to the front and rear of a vehicle from an air conditioning unit upon the roof of the vehicle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a one piece, low cost duct assembly for efficiently separating the supply air and return air flow path in the mounting frame of an automotive roof top air conditioning unit.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by the novel ducting and associated apparatus for an air conditioning unit upon the roof of a vehicle. The apparatus includes a mounting frame that passes downward through the roof of a vehicle upon which the air conditioning unit is seated. A floor panel is mounted in the frame and a partition divides the interior of the frame into two compartments and the base of the partition is secured to the floor panel. Each compartment communicates with the interior of the vehicle so that return air is drawn upwardly into the air conditioning unit through one compartment and supply air is passed downwardly through the second compartment.
A pair of longitudinal supply air ducts are mounted in the opposed end side walls of the frame and form a duct assembly which is in fluid flow communication with the frame supply air compartment. Accordingly, comfort air discharged through a supply air opening in the pan passes through the frame and is distributed into ducts. The duct assembly further contains an xe2x80x9cair guidexe2x80x9d, to distribute the conditioned air more evenly in both sides of the vehicle, front and rear. Without the xe2x80x9cair guidexe2x80x9d, the difference of air flow rate between the front and the rear of the vehicle rises dramatically. In one embodiment, the air guide is in the form of a plate or baffle which is designed to deflect and guide the conditional air for even distribution.